Face detection is widely used in various face recognition-based devices. The accuracy of face detection is essential for face recognition. With the continuous development of communication technologies, more and more portable communication devices also have a face recognition function, for example, a face recognition and smile capture of a digital camera, a face unlocking of a mobile device, or the like.
In current face recognition, a lot of training samples are required for face detection, and detecting the face requires a large number of computations, which makes the algorithm inefficient, have less accuracy, and unable to meet the massive data processing requirements.